Maman
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Maman? Maman pars pas! ... Un peu de OCC je pense /!\ yaoi /!\ :D


**Auteurs:** **Tsubaki-san** et _**Sachiyo**_

**Genre:** C'est OCC en tout cas ;D

**Couples:** Je laisse la surprise!!

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à nous.

**Résumé:** Maman? Maman, pars pas!

**Note:** Sur une idée pas originale de Sachiyo mis en scène par Tsubaki-san. Aucune logique dans ce texte, pas de début, sans réellement de fin. Juste un passage d'une vie sorti tout droit de l'imagination de Sachiyo. Pensé sur du "_I gotta feeling_" des Black eyed peas :D

**Note2:** On remarque que la chanson est plutôt "positive" et que mon idée est au contraire assez négative. Et encore, dans l'idée de départ, c'était une deathfic.. Mais Tsubaki-san a sauvé la mise ;D Profites de ta chance Tamaki!

**Note3:** Nous **remercions** du fond du coeur ( OUI! Nous (=Sachiyo) sommes trés heureux) les personnes anonymes nous laissant des reviews!! Celle de Fuminori nous a d'ailleurs fait rire xD. Donc encore une fois, **MERCI BEAUCOUP** à ceux qui prennent le temps de nous critiquer!!

Bonne lecture! Enjoy les gens (ou pas...)

* * *

_**"Maman, tu ne me laisseras jamais hein?"**_

_**"Oui Tamaki."**_

_**"Tu le promet?" **_

_**"Oui Tamaki. Je te le promet."**_

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Tamaki était assis dans son grand lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il se rappelait de cette promesse. Comment l'oublier?

Cela remontait à l'arrivée de Haruhi dans son club d'hôte. Et il avait beau être le plus crétin des imbéciles, la "maman" restait toujours auprés de lui. Tantôt gentille, tantôt tranchante, elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais jamais; ô grand jamais; elle ne l'avait abandonné.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi hein? Pourquoi était-elle partie? Où, comment, avec qui? Bordel!! Pourquoi était-elle partie si loin?

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_**"Je suis désolé Tamaki."**_

_**"Non."**_

_**"Je n'ai pas le choix."**_

_**"J'ai dis non."**_

_**"Tamaki, tu as dix-sept ans maintenant. Les caprices c'est fini."**_

_**"NON!!!! Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'as promis! NON!!"**_

_**"Je suis désolé..."**_

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

L'Amérique... L'autre bout du monde. Pourquoi devait-elle aller si loin? Bien sûr qu'il était riche, bien sûr qu'il pouvait rejoindre la "maman" quand il le voulait. Mais, ça ne serait plus pareil à présent. Elle l'avait laissé seul, avec toutes ces responsabilités. Mais Tamaki était bien la dernière personne à pouvoir s'occuper d'une fille telle que Haruhi. Si elle n'était plus là, comment ferait-il? Qui le rabaisserait? Avec qui pourra-t-il s'amuser? Qui serait sa "maman"? QUI SERAIT SA MAMAN????

_**"Je te hais. Je te hais! Je te hais!! Je te hais!!!!!!!"**_

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_**"C'est l'heure Tamaki."**_

_**"Tu vas vraiment t'en aller alors?"**_

_**"Oui."**_

_**"Comme ça? Sans nous dire au revoir? Et Hikaru? Kaoru? Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai? Et Haruhi??"**_

_**"Je leur ai déjà fait mes adieux."**_

_**"Et moiii??"**_

_**"..." **_

_**"Et moi ??? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi?" **_

_**"... Je suis désolé..."**_

_**"ARRETES tes excuses! Si tu tiens tant à partir, ben vas t-en! Tu vois, je ne te retiens pas! Vas-y! Casses-toi! Tes américains t'appellent! T'attends quoi?! Vas-y, dégages, laisses-nous! Allez, vas-y! "**_

_**"Cesses de pleurer Tamaki."**_

_**"Je ne pleures pas! Je te deteste!!! Sale menteur! Et ta promesse hein? T'en fait quoi?! Pourquoi tu m'emmenes pas avec toi ?! Je te deteste!! DEGAGES!!" **_

_**"Je t'aime Tamaki. Pardonnes-moi, je suis désolé."**_

_**"JAMAIS!!" **_

_**"... Tamaki, quand on se reverra, embrasses-moi."**_

_**"Non, s'il te plaît, arrêtes de parler. Vas t-en." **_

_**"Bien. J'y vais. A un de ces jours mon Roi."**_

_**"Adieu, maman."**_

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Son souffle se coupa. Et il se réveilla. Dans son immense baignoire. Il s'était endormi.

Comment était-ce possible? Ce n'était qu'un rêve? Pourtant, ça semblait si réel. Un rêve... Juse un rêve. Ou peut-être pas.

Tamaki se leva, sortit de l'eau à présent gelée, mit une serviette autour de sa taille, et sortit en courant. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, immense elle aussi, attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa "maman".

_**Faites qu'il réponde! Faites qu'il réponde! **_

_**...**_

_**" Tamaki?"**_

_**" Mamaaaaaan!!!!! J'ai fais un horrible rêve!!! Tu ne vas pas partir n'est-ce pas?! Tu n'aimes pas l'Amérique! Tu m'as promis! Tu ne vas nulle part! J'arrive tout de suite! Ne bouges pas!"**_

_**" Tamaki. Je raccroche."**_

_**" Hein?" **_

_**...**_

Tamaki se permit de rire. Au moins, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi glaciale. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un horrible rêve qui semblait beaucoup trop réel.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Parce que si elle partait, si la "maman" s'en allait, alors son monde serait detruit. Si la "maman" venait à quitter le "papa", il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, pour la garder.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_**"Maman. Je dois te dire quelque chose."**_

_**"Tamaki. Il est 23:15. Rentres chez toi."**_

_**"Maman, laisses-moi finir."**_

_**"J'ai un nom."**_

Il s'approcha du corps de la "maman" et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ladite maman se laissa faire, trop surprise pour réagir.

_**"Kyoya... je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que de raison. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime à m'en couper moi-même le souffle. Tu me fais respirer. T'es mon oxygène. Je t'aime comme personne. Alors s'il te plaît, si un jour tu dois t'en aller, je t'en prie, ce jour-là, prends moi avec toi." **_

_**"Tamaki? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"**_

_**"Je t'aime! Je t'adore! Je t'admire Kyoya! Je t'aime!"**_

_**"Je sais. Allez viens entre. Il n'y a personne chez moi." (1)**_

_**"Tu sais?"**_

_**"Quoi? C'est évident. Et puis c'est réciproque donc" **_

_**"Hein?"**_

_**"Tu viens? Ou je te laisses dehors?"**_

_**"J'arrive!"**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Tsubaki-san:** Et bah voila!!!!! C'est fini! Merci à ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire cette me**e :D

**_Sachiyo:_** è_é critique pas mon idée!

**Tsubaki-san:** Oui, oui...

Haruhi: Au moins, il me laisserai tranquil comme ça :D

**_Sachiyo:_** ... elle avait tout planifié -_-'

Merci.

(1) Notez qu'il n'y a personne chez lui... qu'ils sont donc seuls ... En pleine nuit... un amour réciproque... moi je dis qu'il va se passer des choses pas net ;D (Sachiyo héhé)


End file.
